


Sex: Nordic for Thanks

by KaosKe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Doggy Style, F/M, I think... IDK, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosKe/pseuds/KaosKe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill:</p><p>Thorald Grey-Mane is VERY thankful to the DB for getting his life back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due.
> 
> Kink Meme Prompt:
> 
> Thorald Grey Mane wants to...*ahem*...thank the DB for rescuing him.
> 
> Extra kink to this: DB has a male follower who watches them and can't help but get turned on by her sexy moans and whatnot.
> 
> Bonuses if the male follower plays with himself...

He'd nearly cried when he'd finally seen the clear night sky. As they'd run disbelief dogged his every step, and even now, well away from the seat of his torment, fear still iced his insides and made him tense.

They would have broken him, and his family would have been made to suffer his fate. Without her, he would have died, and his family would be as good as dead. He had long ago stopped harboring fantasies about holding out. By the time she came along he’d just been try to stall the inevitable.

“I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me from that place. I suspect I’d never again see the light of day otherwise.” Thorald said, leaning heavily against a tree. “But, why would you risk your life for me, a stranger?”

There was something to be said about Nords. As best as anyone could gather, Thorald had been at the tender mercies of the Thalmor for nearly a year. The man was little more than skin and muscle over a broad Nordic frame. He wasn’t frail but she could tell the man had likely not been fed enough. It was a beloved Thalmor interrogation tactic after all.

“Your family was concerned for you.” She replied simply. She was remembering his mother; Avulstein had set her on the scent. But, his mother had driven her to this mad action.

She and Thorald had put as much distance between them and the keep as they could before the Nord had to rest. They weren’t far from her and Teldryn’s camp. She could get him there and fix him up.

“Of course, I should’ve known.” Thorald panted.

Honestly, she was stunned the Nord still stood let alone ran from the fortress under his own power. It had likely helped that she had cleared the path for him. The man had not needed to fight; he had been stunned when she appeared before him, and had paused when he saw the bodies she’d left in her wake like breadcrumbs.

Blessed Talos she was a beautiful sight. Those pale brown eyes took him all in. The concern he saw in them hit him low. Made him want to fall to his knees and prey to her in gratitude. It’d been so long… All he’d seen for months on end were cruel haughty sneers. The look in his tormentors’ eyes had showed him nothing but the certainty of his death.

She approached the leaning man and began to run her hands over him, her healing was passable. For now she settled for healing and stamina potions.

“Avulstein was behind this, wasn’t he?” His rough accent accused.

“Drink those,” She ordered, pressing the vials into his hand. “I told him to wait in Whiterun,” She’d get him back to camp and do more.

“A wise decision, but I fear he may not be safe there anymore.” When he’d done as she ordered, he stood feeling much better.

Her gloved hands continued to run over him, soft, gentle, careful strokes. He’d long forgotten just how nice touch could be. He wanted nothing more than to lean into her and bask in the care she was showering on him.

“Well, the two of you can go into hiding together, once I get you home to Fralia.” He watched her intently. Her hood had obscured her face when she’d appeared like a god send before him.

“They’ll look for me, and Whiterun will be the first place they search. I cannot stay, nor can my brother. Not in Whiterun, our best hope now is to fall in with the ranks of the Stormcloaks.”

She was the most stunning stranger he had ever seen. Her features were soft but for those high cheekbones and those eyes! Ripe wheat at summers end, they made his heart long for home.

“I must be on my way now. You have my gratitude friend. But, would you do me a favor? Tell my Moth-,”

“The only favor I’m going to be doing is the one where I fix you up.” She cut him off, grabbing his arm when he hesitated.

She frowned at him. The man had been shackled to a wall when she found him. He had fallen to his bloody knees when she freed him. She’d briefly worried she would have to drag the Nordic giant to safety.

Now, without addressing his injuries, starvation, or fatigue he was going to make a run for Windhelm? A trip that takes two days! On horseback! Of course this is assuming one was using roads and not the woods, like a fugitive!

Not fucking likely!

“I have food and I might have armor that will fit you at my camp,” she continued trying to convince the big ass to see reason.

“I will be fine. I need to get going. I have come this far. I cannot just- hang around.” Thorald replied, pulling away from the little female.

He was amazed to watch her light brown eyes blaze to molten amber.

“You said you wished to thank me! Then thank me by letting me tend your ills, fill your belly, and give you some gods damned shoes!” She snarled, frustration at the pig headed man twisting her normally placid face.

“Nord or no you are pushing it! I did not swear to help that sweet mother of yours only so you could traipse off into a bloody blizzard in rags!” She raged as she dragged the stunned man behind her.

“I’m not traipsing off into a blizzard, the weather is clear. There isn’t even a hint of a blizzard in the air.” He said, despite the fact he had already fallen into step beside her. It was the promise of proper food and a good pair of boots that had convinced him to surrender to her demands. Not the continued attention of his pretty little savior...


	2. Chapter 2

She led him deeper into the snow heavy boughs of a dense forest. It wasn’t until a few minutes later he could see the orange glow of a fire fighting back the night. A soft excited woofing cut through the night air.

“Teldryn? Hush, Meeko! I’m back and I brought company!” The little female called.

“About time! I was beginning to think I might need to run in there and rescue the both of you!” the voice rasped back arrogantly. He caught sight of her armor clad companion.

“Seriously? When have you ever had to come save me?” She shot back, pushing the big Nord onto a stool in front of the fire. A large shaggy dog bounded up to him, its tongue lolling out.

“I don’t know. Does that Reavers camp you stumbled into count?” Teldryn chuckled.

“Hey! I had everything under control! You coming in there destruction spells blazing caused more of a headache than me ‘stumbling’ into their camp!” She growled filling a bowl with a thick stew.

“Your fucking flame atronach scorched a hole through my best robes! Do you even know how many hagravens I had to kill to make the enchanting potion I used on those robes?” Thorald’s stomach snarled at the smell assaulting his nose.

Pausing she pressed the bowl into his hands. “Eat slowly,” the little female ordered settling beside him.

“You have at least four bruised ribs, I’m going to cast a healing spell,” she explained as she laid glowing hands on the man.

His body had ached from countless days hanging from those cursed shackles and the hours he’d spent stretched on their damned rack. The well placed blows from his torturers fists had made it painful to breath, especially in this ice cold air.

“Oh, and don’t get me started on the fact that your damned fire sprite singed a good three inches off my braid that day!” She continued grumbling at her companion. Knocking her hood off as she pulled said braid free of her shirt. He caught sight of her ears and their delicately pointed tips, a Wood Elf he mused.

“How can I forget? You bring it up every chance you get.” The Dragonborn watched as the chitin clad head of her spellsword bounced with laughter. When she was done with her spell he sighed as he took his first pain free breath.

To Thorald she murmured, “You will eat, you will get some proper rest. Then in the morning I will let you run off into the snowy hills like the wild son of Skyrim you are.” She smirked cheekily as he took a mouthful of venison. Gods it was the best meal he’d ever had, it was hard not to wolf the food down and ask for more.

“You’re really bossy for such a tiny little thing,” Thorald muttered around his spoon.

Teldryn’s chuckles grew louder. “You have no idea Nord!”

“I'm used to men obeying me." She shrugged, casting the Dunmer a side long look.

“Also, I’ve nearly died- a lot. So, I tend to take a ‘My Way or The Highway’ approach to shit like this.” She paused, realizing that she had refused to let him take the Highway option.

“Your approach is more, you can choose my way or you can be forced to ‘choose’ my way.” Thorald quipped back.

She nudged him as he laughed into his stew. “Oh, shut up! You’re lucky I’m so bossy. Otherwise that stew would be going to the dog! And you’d be a hungry Nord-cicle…”

She stood and made to turn away, “What’s your name?” Thorald called, setting his empty bowl aside.

“Aria,” she replied absently. Eyeing him, she searched through her packs, pulling out clothes and boots. The fires light set her hair a glow, catching on the copper and bronze mixed amongst her chestnut tresses.

“Here, I think these will fit you.” Aria replied, her arms full. She dropped the bundle in his empty arms.

“Thank you, Aria.” Thorald said, his hushed tone reverent. “I will think of a way to repay you.”

“You needn’t repay me. I couldn’t sit by and watch Fralia suffer.” Aria waved his praise away. “Your mother has been so nice to me. This was the least I could do for her.” He caught the shy smile she tried to hide.

Thorald smiled at the woman, he was a lucky bastard. He was alive and free; this complete stranger had given him his life back. What was perhaps more amazing was the fact she asked for nothing in return.

Dropping the clothes, he stood, wrapping an arm around her waist, he half bent half lifted her.

“What?! Oh- Whoa!” she stuttered as he slid a hand around the back of her head and kissed his little savior like she was air. He was a drowning man drawing her deep into his lungs. She kissed him back enticed by his fervor.

“Wow,” Aria gasped, resting her temple to his. Thorald pressed her further, running his hands along her slim curves; he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, starving for more contact. She melted against him, opened her mouth and let him in. Their tongues met and he slowly savored her. By Talos, she tasted divine, better than he imagined, warm and sweet like fresh snowberry tarts. She was panting when they parted.

So this is what an angel tasted like.

"Thorald?" She murmured his name and he kissed her again, rough and needy. Her eyes glowed like warm pools of honey; he could drown in their sweet depths.

This kiss pushed him, fueled a sudden urgency, it felt electric somehow. Her hands were sliding through his hair, drawing him into their kiss, and he couldn't stop. Didn't want to move away, her insistent heat and the enticing press of her against his arousal held him close. Beneath his coarse breeches, his cock throbbed.

With a greedy gasp she pulled away. Thorald stared at her, his breathing labored. She looked up at him; cheeks rosy and lips swollen. Her eyes smoldered, he rumbled with pleasure knowing he had stoked those embers. He bowed his head to her again, kissed along her jaw and tangled his fingers in her long tresses. The finely spun metals were soft silk beneath his fingertips.

Thorald’s kisses went lower; his lips touched the delicate skin below her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat as he started planting sloppy kisses along her neck.

He palmed the curve of a breast through the supple leather covering her chest, wishing that he could kiss her bare breasts, take one in his mouth. His fingers went to work, roughly tugging at the buckles on her leathers. The need to feel her bare skin clawed its way into his gut.

Instead of pushing him away, a purr of pleasure escaped her as she threw her head back and threaded her fingers in his long hair urging him to continue.

“Oh! Okay? This-” Aria stuttered as Thorald pushed the fabric off her shoulders. “This is happing? Okay- Tel- Teldryn? Go take Meeko for a walk.” She ordered, as his mouth trailed over her newly exposed skin.

For once, she was going to enjoy herself. She wasn’t going to worry about the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

Teldryn had been taken by surprise when the Nord made his advances. He assumed the two of them had forgotten he was there, sitting on the other side of the fire. Her soft pants and murmurs tugged at him. He had thought to remind them when he heard the soft clink of her armor buckles.

He was already standing when she ordered him to take a hike. The big Nord’s body kept her lithe form hidden from him. He could only guess what the man was doing when a throaty moan escaped her.

“He’s your dog. Besides, I was about to go to bed. I don’t suppose the two of you could keep it down?” Teldryn said, smug amusement dripped from his tone.

“Teldryn!” She half warned half whined. “Please? Next haul is all yours.” She added when she got no response.

“Come on dog, let’s go for a jog.”

“A- A LONG ONE!” Aria suddenly yelled after him.

“Yeah sure,” Teldryn muttered. This probably won’t take long, he mused.


	4. Chapter 4

As the armored warrior disappeared, Thorald returned to her mouth, tasting her once more. He nudged her towards a sleeping roll.

Stumbling backwards she helped him with the myriad of clasps and straps that kept her from his touch. Never before had she realized how aggravating her guild leathers could be.

The armored coat dropped to the side with a harsh clank, as she pressed her bound breasts against his chest. He pulls back; gaze traveling from her hooded eyes to her slender neck, then follows his hand as he tugs the band of fabric away revealing her breasts.

Their lush curves, not at all what he was expecting from her slender frame. They looked to be just the perfect size for him to palm. He latches onto a dusky nipple while his hands squeeze the heavy spheres.

She grips his shoulders as her moans send little white clouds into the night. Kissing his way lower, he laps at her naval. One hand settles against her ribs beneath the soft curve of a breast, while the other busies itself with the ties of her pants.

Thorald settled on his knees before her. Painfully aware he was over dressed, his thick erection pressed against his stomach.

She gazes down at him with wide, unfocused eyes. He quickly removes her boots, before returning his attention to her breeches.  His breath steaming against her taught belly he pushes the skin tight pants and smalls to her ankles.

Sitting back on his heels he simply stared for a moment, his blood churning in his ears. She starts to blush suddenly shy before his outright appraisal.

Roughly he places both hands to her hips as he turns her away from him. “Get on all fours.” Thorald growls as he kisses the small of her back.

With a shiver she drops to her hands and knees, eager to obey.

“Not so bossy any more. Now are we?” He chuckles as he knees behind her, caresses the curve of her ass, and touches her sex.

His fingers traced her wet slit, spreading her folds with his fingers, before he gradually pushed his middle finger in. Thorald oh so slowly curls his finger along her tight canal.

“Th- Things _ah_ \- are - _hah_ going _mahh_ \- mmy wa- _ah_ -aay,” She mewls, as he rubs a thumb over her clit.

She shudders, bucking against his hand as her eyelids flutter.  “ _Thah_ -There’s _nnoo_ \- reason _thah_ \- to b _ee_ bah- _aah_ -ssy,” she adds, shakily feeling the way he teases her.

Aria whimpered at the onslaught, her whimpers turned into a frustrated hiss when he abruptly stops and removes his finger from her weeping sex.


	5. Chapter 5

“Gods damnit, Nord. If you don’t quit teas- aaahhHHAa!” she choked, when Thorald plunged his mouth into her.

She arches and tries to escape the suddenly unbearable pleasure. He grips her hips so hard she’s sure there will be bruises come morning. Pressing against her sex, he licks at her folds, and then yet again plunders her quim with his tongue, making her scream and moan. Her arms tremble and she can no longer hold herself up.

The little elf cries out again, bucking hard, as more slick heat drips from her. Thorald smirks as she collapses, ass up, face down into the bedroll.

His firm grip on her hip held her thighs open, as a hand returns to stroke her slit. Her sweet keening muffled by the bedroll and he can feel his cock twitch.

He plunges a finger into her heat curling it in a come-hither motion, stroking her core; he adds another, stretching her. He speeds up, stimulating her quivering walls with his fingers and assaulting her clit with his tongues sweet torture.

The little Bosmer shudders and moans, then screams when he adds a third. He moves faster and deeper until she’s mewling and thrashing against him.

He continues his ministrations, and she breaks screaming for her gods. Her legs wobble and buckle beneath her until the only thing keeping her up is his grip and the fingers still plunging inside her.

"Catch your breath," Thorald rasped, as she shivered. "I'm not done thanking you." he added, nipping the tip of her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Teldryn sighed in the sudden silence. He returned to camp now that the two of them were done.

His patron’s sultry cries had been impossible to avoid, let alone ignore. His cock jerked painfully against the confines of his pants. The Dunmer spellsword had refused to give into the urge to ease his painful situation. Hearing her call the other man’s name twisted his stomach.

He stumbled to a stop when he saw Aria on her hands and knees. The Nord fucking her from behind.

Teldryn leans against a tree hidden in shadow he watches her lithe body writhe. His eyes are drawn to her bouncing breasts. Aria's normally cream colored skin looked like honey in the fire light.

Her moans assault his ears, urge him on, he slips his hand down his armor to the ridged length beneath. He’s gone so long without the touch of someone else.

He frees his cock and with his thumb rubs the thick purple head. Slowly he runs the flat of his hand along himself. The Nord’s words are meaningless drones, lost to the blood gushing through his head.

Long fingers wrap around his length as he images it’s Aria's hand wrapped around the base. The way her hips curl burns itself into his brain.

"This! Yes- I want this!" she moaned. "Yes. Yes!" her voice filters through the fog.

A choked moan escaped his careful control. His hips jerk and his breath hitches, but he never takes his eyes off the glowing she elf.

His jaw tightens as he watches her lips, imagines those pink petals kissing the head of his dark shaft. Imagines the slide of her around him. Her saucy mouth. Her tight sheath. He should not be indulging in this, should not be watching her like this.

He tortures himself, palming his shaft; he pauses to rub his thumb along the shallow indention at its tip, smearing the liquid welling there.

But he continues to watch her panting rutting form. Continues to pump his fist over and over. His fist isn’t enough; it can’t compete with the slick wet heat he wishes to claim.

“Fuck me,” she growls, and he has to bite his lip to contain his groan.

He collapses with a grunt. How could he not? His fist pumps with an impatient rhythm. His eyes heavy lidded with lust, each thrust of his hips into his fist perfectly in time with her whines. His groan startles him. As he watches she gasps, she sobs, she begs, she breaks.

He rolls his hips, his body demands more. His head lolled back against the tree, and yet his eyes didn’t move from her. He wets his lips, as the thrusting of his hips becomes more frequent, more erratic.

Teldryn’s breathing becomes heavier as he pants hotly into his helmet, feels the beginning of his release in his cock. Angrily he jerks the headgear off, tossing it to the side, with an irritated snarl.

He thinks about her sharp tongue and her quick mischievous smiles; smiles that he imagines she saves just for him.

"Yes, I love the way you fill me." Aria murmured. "That's it. That's it!” she chants.

He imagines taking Aria in her bed in Raven Rock, from behind, on her hands and knees. The way she is now, with HIS dark hands gripping her creamy hips. HE’s the one fueling her wanton cries as her breasts sway while she desperately rocks. HIS grey cock buried deep as her hips stutter when she breaks.

He comes with rough, violent, shuddering jerks. Teldryn growls through clenched teeth, his eyes locked on her spasming form.


	7. Chapter 7

While Aria tries to remember exactly how to move, Thorald removes his clothes and settles between her thighs. Who knew a hearty meal and her best stamina potion could yield such sweet rewards?

With long steady strokes he kneads the length of her back and ass. His large hands slide to her thighs coaxing her up onto her knees, he begins to plant her into a sturdy stance.

She reaches for his cock intending to guide him into her sex, eager to sheath him in one slick move. He gives a throaty growl.

"Aria," he rumbles. "Is this what you want?" he asks, jerking her hair. A strong hand stills her, immobilizing her as he presses his sex against the curve of her ass.

Her only reply was a plaintive needy whimper. She rubs against the length of his erection slipping along her folds. Her silent demands sent shudders through him.

He wanted to slide inside her and feel her fervor grip him in slow degrees. Thorald jerked against the curve of her ass, gripped her hips, groaning his need into her ear. An audible squelching noise greets him as his thick cock slides slowly into her warm, wet clasp.

"This! Yes, I want this!" she moaned. "Yes. Yes!" Even with her previous release, he was still much larger than her. Breathy pants fell from her lips as her body struggled to embrace his thickness.

Thorald relished that first moment, the snug fit just before her body compliantly accepted his invasion. Her unfiltered cry of pleasure.

“Gods, you’re tight,” he growled. “Spread your legs wider for me, Aria,” he instructed, pressing further, he sank himself deeper.

Slipping her sex around his shaft with a measured pace. He found himself enjoying the straightforward act of fucking itself. The simple pleasure of feeling her trembling body sheathed around him.

He had spent so long in that dank dark fortress; he had imagined he was no different than the dead men in Arkay’s Hall of the Dead. The sudden freedom to indulge himself in such a life creating act left him dazed.

“Fuck me,” she growls, calling the Nord to the task at hand. She clenches her inner muscles around him, tired of his leisurely thrusts. She arches her back allowing him deeper sweeps as she impales herself on his cock.

His intentions to savor their coupling promptly fell to the wayside. Aria’s rhythmic pulse around his shaft made his mind mush as his thrusts grew to a hasty urgent pace.

Reaching across her torso he palmed a breast, pinched her nipple and tugged. She came for him, hot walls clamping around his cock.

“You’re amazing.” Thorald gasped as he watched her back arch. He thrust into her savagely; he was alive, rutting inside this beautiful stranger, his sex twitched in her silken heat.

He felt her inner muscles tremble with every thrust, her walls clinging around him. Desire tightened in his belly, clutching him as he continued to plunge into her slick quim.

"Yes, I love the way you fill me." Aria murmured. "That's it. That's it!” she cries as she writhes on his length, trying to force him to go faster. The Nord slid a hand down to press against the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her slit.

She came once more, his name upon her lips. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life and it was what dragged him over the edge with her, making him sweat despite the chill night around them.

With a throaty moan, he spilled himself inside her. His warm spend stains her shuttering core. Thorald growled with the force of his climax. He buries his cock deep, his grip moving to her hips, keeping her grounded.

He slumped down against her damp shoulder. His vision swirled as he caught his breath. She whines as he pulls from her clasp.

Aria felt the large Nord’s gaze follow her as she dressed. With her leathers back in place, she tossed him his forgotten bundle of clothes. Once clothed, she gave him another bowl of stew, and then pushed him back to the bedroll.

“Keep this up and I’ll need to thank you again, Elf.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning they packed up and said their goodbyes.

“If you ever need to be saved again… Just send a request to the Companions.”

Thorald couldn’t contain his burst of laughter, “With an offer like that I might have to go looking for trouble.”

“If you thank me like that I might have to CAUSE that trouble,” she chuckled.

Teldryn didn’t say a word until sometime after they parted ways with the Nord.

“So much for that walk, ay Meeko? We could have walked to Solitude and still heard her screams.” Teldryn said, noticing the way she stumbled.

“Must have something to do with being the Dragonborn.” He pressed. The blush that went to the tips of her ears was a lovely sight.

Aria gave a strangled whine, as he watched the sway of her hips.

“But seriously N’wah, next time I save you, I expect to receive a ‘Nordic Thanks’” he added, a wicked smirk cutting across his face.

Suddenly, she whipped around jabbing a finger to his chest, “I’ve saved you plenty! Perhaps, I should be the one receiving a ‘Nordic Thanks’ from YOU!”

"Wha-! What are you doing?" Aria blushed, when he wrapped an arm around her waist and started them walking again.

"Taking you to the nearest tavern. I have 'plenty' of 'Nordic Thanks' to bestow upon you." He growled, full of promise. "And sense you’re calling in past rescues, I'm cashing in on that Reavers camp." he muttered, ignoring her smug grin.


End file.
